This is to request partial funding for an 800 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) system, with cryogenic probe, for biomolecular and structural proteomics research. The balance of funding will be provided from a combination of institutional matching funds, industrial gifts, and other grant funds that have already been approved for this purpose. The 800 MHz NMR System with cryogenic probe will be used primarily for studies of protein and nucleic acid structure and dynamics, as a component of research supported largely by the National Institutes of Health. The instrument will be housed in a new 2,000 sq-ft Biomolecular NMR Facility recently constructed by the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (RWJMS) of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ), and will be used primarily by faculty and scientists from RWJMS and Rutgers University, including members of the Center for Advanced Biotechnology and Medicine, the Cancer Institute of New Jersey, Howard Hughes Medical Institute, the Center for Integrative Proteomics Technologies, and the DIMACS Institute for Quantitative Biology. In addition, the 800 MHz NMR instrument will be made available to researchers from Cornell University, Oklahoma State University, University of Nebraska, University of Kansas, University of Vermont, and from local New Jersey - based pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. Finally, the instrumentation will be used to support research in high-throughput protein structure production by the NIH-funded Northeast Structural Genomics Consortium. [unreadable] [unreadable]